Warmth
by Lycorise
Summary: Fareeha and Angela chase a target to an abandoned monastery in the Kathmandu countryside. They are forced to stay there overnight due to Fareeha's injury and heavy snowfall, but there is no heater. Just one sleeping bag.


Art-fic exchange with patternedclouds. In return for this pretty af piece, here's a Pharmercy blanket fic as requested. lol

Borrowed their headcanon for Mercy's cybernetic spine.

* * *

Arms clamped around Pharah's middle as she kicked the motorcycle engine up a notch, flying down the empty dirt road in pursuit of their target. Her senses were sharpened to a fine edge, adrenaline pumping through her veins; there was nothing on her mind but the black figure ahead, and his datapad of intel crucial to Overwatch's war against Talon.

A small squad had been dispatched to Kathmandu on a covert mission to obtain this valuable info, spending weeks just to track the Talon agent down, only to have their carefully-laid plans get blown clear into the sky. Literally. Just as they closed in on the agent's city hideout, the small rundown house was blown apart by charges on its inner walls. The blast downed a few civilians unfortunate enough to be standing within range, and Zenyatta promptly went to their aid while Genji sought to stop the flames engulfing the house from spreading farther. Pharah barely had time to ponder destroyed gas pipes when Mercy pointed out their target, climbing onto a bike farther down the street. Naturally, Pharah sprinted back to her own rented bike as well, pausing just long enough for Mercy to clamber on behind her, and began the chase. They zipped through the winding city streets, before leaving concrete behind when they entered the countryside.

Despite the gravity of their mission, thrill spiked along with the rapid beats in her chest. The crooked and uneven road, the weight of her pillion rider, and the sheer speed of the bike presented a _very_ welcome challenge. As if to throw another complication into the chase, the beginnings of snow started falling from the evening sky, and the first shiver ran through her body. They would have to end the chase soon.

Pharah accelerated yet again, nodding at the muffled warning from Mercy to be careful. The Talon agent led them into an abandoned village, swerving into alleys between old mud brick houses in an effort to lose them. She picked her spots, calling bluffs and picking safer routes, until they turned onto the main road yet again, and sped up the lone road stretching north. With a quick glance up, Pharah spotted the monastery – and so made her first big mistake.

The agent had slowed down and made a sharp turn, rounding a circular concrete pond at the last second. Pharah jerked her handlebars to the right in a futile effort at avoiding a crash, but the bike skidded sideways and slammed into the low concrete edging, throwing them off the bike. Thankfully, the pond was dry, and they scrambled back onto their feet easily. As they climbed out of the shallow pond, Pharah caught sight of the agent leaving his bike by the entrance gates, and sprinting farther into the monastery.

They whipped out their pistols from the chest harnesses beneath their light winter jackets, and followed after him. Pausing before the courtyard, Pharah nodded at Mercy, and led the way towards the main building where their target had slipped into. They slowed down when they entered the vast prayer hall, their boots sending ghostly echoes with each step against hard wooden flooring. Pharah scanned the surroundings with pistol at ready, taking careful steps deeper into the hall, closer to the towering golden statue of the Buddha sitting before them. Pharah looked up briefly, meeting his benign eyes, then snapped her pistol towards the corner when there was a scuffle of movement. She kept her attention on the doorway, sight adjusting fully to the darkness, ears pricked for further hints to their target's location.

Then there was a _click._ Pharah spotted something flying through the air, out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head in Mercy's direction, and watched the small object arc through the air from the other doorway, landing not far behind them.

"Look out!" Pharah surged to the side, tackling Mercy out of range before the grenade exploded. Her ears rang as she rolled off the doctor, getting to her feet only to drop back down at the gunshot. She got up again with Mercy's help, and took the lead in the chase, clearing corners so her partner could follow safely.

They tailed the slippery shadow into the kitchen, shivering from a cold winter draft sweeping through the square glassless windows set into the eastern wall. Making their way slowly past brick stoves littered with packets of half-used rations, Pharah noticed the figure flashing past the door ahead. She sprinted forward, finally locking onto her target. Taking aim as they ran down the corridor, Pharah fired her pistol. The first was a miss, and so were the next few when the agent broke into zig-zags. One of her shots caused a bright explosion of sparks at the far end of the corridor, causing their target to spout a loud curse. He slowed down, then let out another curse when Pharah's bullet bit into his thigh.

He fired his own pistol blindly over his shoulder, and threw himself sideways through an open door. Pharah followed him through it, and was greeted with a nasty surprise when a rotted wooden stool flew in her direction, glancing off her head in a sturdy bump. She staggered to the side, leaning on the classroom's blackboard for support as her vision blacked out for a second, head swimming. Pharah pulled herself together painstakingly. But just as she pushed herself upright, another gunshot rang out, and fire scorched through her side.

She heard Mercy call her name, and felt another flare of pain in her side when Mercy tackled her to the ground, the agent's bullet lodging into the blackboard above them. Mercy fired her own pistol, then covered Pharah with her own body when another stool came flying towards them, bouncing painfully off her back. The doctor grunted and pushed herself off of Pharah, aiming her black and white pistol at the target.

"Stand down," she intoned, stepping imperatively towards him. "I do not wish to hurt you–"

Mercy threw herself to the side, knocking a table and chair over. Before she could straighten herself fully, the agent rammed into her front and pinned her to the floor, punching her hard across the cheek.

"Mercy!" Pharah struggled to stand, but fell back to the floor in pain. She touched a hand to her left, her palm coming away covered in blood.

 _Shit_.

She raised her head at the ensuing commotion to find Mercy throwing the agent back, crashing against more tables. She fired off a shot, and hit him squarely in the middle of his stomach. He yelled in rage, and threw himself right back at the doctor. They tumbled back onto the floor, and Mercy's head shot up, forehead ramming into his nose. Giving another howl, he grabbed onto her face and slammed her head back down on the floor.

Fury burst in her gut, and Pharah raised an arm trembling from both the cold and pain. Her first shot missed, bullet ricocheting off the opposite wall, but bounced onto the floor harmlessly. The shot attracted the agent's attention, and he turned to look at her. A bullet in his forehead was his reward.

Pharah kept her pistol raised until he slumped over, and Mercy pushed him off her body.

"Fareeha," Angela said, rushing to her side.

"I'm…fine," Fareeha said through gritted teeth. She remained seated, keeping her back as straight as possible while Angela undid her sweater and pulled up her t-shirt. Angela frowned, then hurried back to their target's corpse, searching his body methodically until she found a small flashlight. She went to kneel by Fareeha's side again, shining the light on her wound, and checked the puncture in her back as well.

"Clean entry and exit." Angela pulled out a small healing dart from her pocket, injecting the bright yellow chemical right next to the wound.

Almost immediately, Fareeha could breathe a little easier, her tense muscles relaxing just a bit. She gritted her teeth when Angela pushed against her side, applying pressure on her wound.

"Hold here," Angela instructed, and she complied, resting her hand where Angela's had been. "Stay here, and don't move. I'll look for something to bandage you up."

"Yeah." She smiled at the touch on her cheek, and grimaced the moment Angela left the room. Fareeha slumped back against the wall, feeling the shivers return. She regulated her breathing – _in and out, in and out_ – focusing on the rhythm, and closed her eyes as she waited for Angela to return.

Footsteps soon sounded from the corridor outside, wrenching her from daydreams of bathing in the warm rays of the Cairo sun. She opened her eyes, realising she was now trembling harder than before. A glance at the windows told her why: it was snowing heavily outside.

"Are you cold?" Angela asked as she knelt by Fareeha again, setting down the bundle of old maroon robes in her arms.

"I might be." She forced out a grin as Angela gently pried her hand away, and looked over her wound again.

"Don't worry, I'll be done soon." Taking a few short minutes to confirm that the bleeding had stopped, Angela guided Fareeha's hand back to her side again. She reached for the robes on the floor, and tore off three long strips. Two she bundled up tightly, pressing one against Fareeha's back while Fareeha held the other to her front. She secured the bandage quickly, glancing up at Fareeha when her patient winced at her cold touch.

"We should search his body for the datapad," Fareeha said through chattering teeth, earning a look of concern from Angela. She hugged her sweater close to her body, curling up tight as Angela patted the corpse down, and withdrew a small thumb-sized data chip. Shoving it into her pants pocket, Angela hurried back to Fareeha, looking over her companion shivering against the wall.

"I'll look for a place to rest." Angela took the rest of the robes and wrapped Fareeha in it. "Stay here."

"No problem."

It did not take long for Angela to return, and Fareeha was helped onto her feet, though she leant heavily on the doctor for support.

"Remember that thing you shot at the end of the hallway?" Angela asked as they moved slowly out of the room.

"Yeah."

"That was the power generator. The only one."

"That's bad."

"Yes. He had a heater set up in the bedroom, but it'll do us no good now."

"Sorry." Fareeha grimaced. "Have you radioed the others?"

"No. My radio's damaged. Yours?"

Fareeha felt about her belt harness, but found nothing. "It's…not with me."

"Feel like going on a search?" Angela smiled, getting a chuckle in return.

"In this cold? Not really."

"Me neither."

Becoming conscious of her own breathing when Angela's arm shifted around her, Fareeha took deliberate breaths, staring down at the floor to make sure they did not trip over something in the darkness. A painstaking walk later, Angela guided her into a small bedroom illuminated by the faint glow of moonlight. There were three bare beds, on one of which was a thick sleeping bag that had belonged to the agent. A duffle bag lay in the corner, beside the now-useless heater that Angela told her about.

Fareeha sat on the bed as directed, wondering how Angela was only shivering a little. Her warm Egyptian blood was freezing over in her veins, and her entire body was wracked with violent shivers. She bent over, feeling the wound on her back stretch.

"Get in." Angela gestured at the sleeping bag, now occupied with the holo-device sitting on the floor near the head of the bed.

"What's that?" Fareeha asked, inching closer.

"He had sensors set up around the monastery. I'm bringing them back online." Fingers flying across the glowing keypad, Angela finished her task in no time, and the screen soon blinked an affirmative green. Satisfied, she turned back to Fareeha, raising her brows when she found the soldier still staring at her. "Fareeha, get into the sleeping bag before I have to thaw you out with a hair dryer."

Wearing a small grin, Fareeha shimmied farther back on the mattress, and brought her legs up.

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"Take off your clothes."

"Uh…" Fareeha stared back at the doctor, trying to catch any hints of mirth. "What?"

"Take off your clothes," Angela repeated matter-of-factly. "They're not doing you any good."

"I think I'd be warmer with them on."

"Body heat will do you better."

 _Okay. Okay, this is not…_ "Pardon?"

"We'll have to share body heat to keep warm."

Fareeha's lips parted, her eyes still fixed incredulously on Angela. This was not happening. It definitely wasn't. Things like this only happened on TV. "You'll be sleeping with me."

"Yes." Her lips curved when Fareeha stayed silent. "Are you shy?"

"What! No!" Fareeha was a _soldier_ , damn it. Naked bodies were not a problem for her. Hell, she and Angela had seen each other bare in the public showers countless times. But no, this was… Fareeha had it all planned out. They would have a date. Maybe flowers. A kiss. Take it slow. Win the doctor's heart. And _definitely_ not skip all the romance and jump straight to this.

But _this_ was survival, and…her cheeks were burning up under Angela's amused gaze. In a bid to reclaim her pride, she threw her reservations aside, and fought through the plethora of regrets that arose the moment her bare skin was assaulted by the winter's air. Feeling her muscles lock up, Fareeha tossed her top aside, and very nearly ripped off her pants in her haste to get inside the sleeping bag. When she was finally bare, she rolled into the bag at top speed, lying on her right so that her wound would be undisturbed.

She crossed her arms tightly in front of her chest, shivering uncontrollably under the thick covers of the sleeping bag. Then she tensed when she felt a dip in the bed behind her, followed by warmth joining her in the bag. Fareeha stayed still – as much as she could while her body was busy fighting off the cold. All her senses were focused on the brush of skin on skin as Angela shifted in her spot. She heard the sleeping bag being zipped up, and their jackets were pulled in with them, spread over their bodies to provide extra insulation. Then, Angela pressed herself fully against Fareeha's back, slinging an arm over her.

Fareeha swallowed, getting used to the feel of Angela's body, and trying to ignore that Angela must be feeling _cold_ as well. Eventually, her shivers became less fierce, and she was aware of a slim hand running over her arm. Back and forth, as if to generate more heat. This was different from her visits to the med bay, so _different_. No clinical touches searching for something out of place. Just presence, and security. _Comfort_.

Reaching slowly, Fareeha grasped Angela's hand. It stilled, as if uncertain. She run a thumb over Angela's knuckles in reassurance, shifting her fingers for a better hold. She smiled when Angela gave her hand a squeeze, then pulled their hands down to rest on the mattress. Angela moved forward a little more, her breath ghosting over Fareeha's nape. Tension from their moment of first contact fell away gradually. Fareeha's muscles loosened, and she was better able to appreciate having the doctor's arm around her. Having her close, as Fareeha had always wanted.

It took a while for her to fall asleep. Part of her wanted to get the night over with, but another part wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. It might be a while before she could get a second chance at this…intimacy. She kept her eyes open, matching the rhythm of Angela's breathing, until she joined the good doctor in sleep as well.

* * *

The night was difficult, to say the least. Fareeha woke from sleep intermittently – due in part to the cold surroundings, as well as Angela's constant checks on her wound. Each time was accompanied by a quiet apology, and a sleepy murmur of _'it's fine'_ , before they settled back against each other to sleep again.

When the sun rose after a few more hours restless sleep, Fareeha's mind was still sluggish, but her body demanded an activity other than lying still and…staying in Angela's hold…

Her heart won out, and Fareeha stayed in place. Closing her eyes, she indulged in their situation a little longer, stifling little giggles when Angela snorted softly in her sleep. She had a silly smile on her lips when Angela gave a particularly loud snort, then fidgeted as she woke up. The arm around Fareeha's middle twitched, and moved so that her hand could feel about the dressing. Hearing Angela unzip the sleeping bag, Fareeha turned her head as the doctor sat up and checked her dressing yet again.

"Morning," Fareeha muttered huskily, clearing her throat. She blinked, realising her gaze had landed somewhere not-so-appropriate, and averted her eyes.

"Good morning." Angela smiled. "Are you feeling well?"

"Just cold. Still can move my toes though." She poked her toes up at the bag's cover and wiggled them, so Angela could see the movement.

"Good. We'll just change the dressing before we leave." Angela patted her shoulder, raising goosebumps where cold skin met Fareeha's, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

Fareeha's gaze traveled to Angela's cybernetic spine – sleek titanium plates embedded seamlessly into flesh. She sat up and, without thinking, reached out to touch the frigid metal. Angela winced the instant her fingertips brushed across the vertebrae, and Fareeha drew her hand back as if scalded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright." Angela said, tying her hair up into a messy ponytail. "It's a little sensitive in the mornings, that's all." She paused, keeping silent before looking over her shoulder at Fareeha. "Could you help me look for any damage on the plating? I forgot to check last night after that scuffle."

"Of course. Um." She cocked her head. "How do I…?"

"Just a visual would be fine. But if you don't mind, you could try to feel for dents or scratches."

"Will it hurt?"

Angela laughed. "No. Don't worry, Fareeha."

"Alright."

Fareeha peered closer at the metal surface. Then, tentatively, she raised her fingertips to Angela's spine again. Starting from the tip of her first vertebra, noticing Angela's shoulders stiffen a little, Fareeha slid three fingers down the metal. Ring and index on the left and right sides of the spine respectively, middle on the ridge. She did it slowly, making verbal notes so Angela knew on which segments the scuffs were, pouring every bit of diligence into her task. Simple it might seem, but so intimate; a mix of mutual trust and respect. And…perhaps more.

She reached the end after a few long minutes, meeting Angela's soft gaze. Her heart skipped, breath hitched; muscles tensing as if in anticipation. It would be easy. They were so close. She could just take a chance, and…

"Thank you," Angela murmured.

Smiling softly, Fareeha said, "My pleasure."

She chose to let this moment pass. Gladly. Judging from Angela's smile, there would no doubt be another.

They got dressed in silence, though Fareeha started a playful banter with the doctor while her dressings were changed. When they were done, Fareeha picked up the agent's duffle after shoving his equipment into it, and walked out of the monastery with Angela by her side. The wintry air, so cold and unforgiving the night before, was crisp and light that morning. Which was just as well, because they had forgotten about the motorcycles that had lain abandoned outside the monastery. They found both bikes lying partially buried beneath a layer of snow and, after digging them up, found their fuel tanks empty. Both Fareeha and the agent had not bothered to switch them off before running into the monastery.

So the only option left, was to walk and hope they were not too far from the city.

Angela took a deep breath, face bright despite the dark shadows beneath her eyes. "At least the scenery is beautiful," she said, gazing out at the countryside covered in fresh snow.

"Yes," Fareeha said, gaze lingering on her partner. "It is beautiful."

* * *

They met up with Zenyatta and Genji halfway through their walk, their colleagues having rented a car to go searching for them. And with the datapad in possession, they flew straight back to Gibraltar.

Which Fareeha would give everything to leave. Right. _Now._

"So," Ana drawled, sitting across the dining table from her. "Are you absolutely _sure_ nothing happened?"

" _Yes_ ," she insisted for the hundredth time.

"Mm. Shame." Ana sipped her tea. "I would've liked to have a doctor for a daughter-in-law."

" _Ami_."

"Would you like some tips? Want to hear about how I wooed your–"

"No, I will not act like some idiotic lovesick puppy," Fareeha cut in, getting a scoff from her mother. "I'll do this on my own, thank you very much–"

Her voice trailed off when Angela shuffled into the kitchen, bedraggled blonde hair loose about her shoulders. Blue eyes made contact with brown, and Fareeha returned the sleepy smile.

Without turning around, Ana said, "Would you like to join us, Angela?" She smiled at Fareeha's exasperated look, then got up from her seat, moving over to where Angela was fiddling with the coffeemaker.

"Come, I'll make you something to eat. Breakfast is so much more than just coffee, you know."

"Ah, thank you. You really don't have to–"

"It's no trouble. Besides, you're like a daughter to me, Angela."

Ana glanced back at her daughter with an impish smirk, though she didn't have to. Fareeha's face was already buried in her hands.


End file.
